


Prince of Wall Market

by Ahcutiemonster



Series: Cloud 9 Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahcutiemonster/pseuds/Ahcutiemonster
Summary: Cloud has to suddenly leave ShinRa after some... obnoxious events. Cloud ends up wandering around Wall Market to only then be taken in by the one and only Andrea Rhodea.{This fic is an alternate universe so there's parallels to my two other stories. There's one more other version that hasn't been written yet and it'll be a final wrap up once the main three are done!}
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloud 9 Alternate Universes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Prince of Wall Market

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short cause it's 4am and I'm tired, I normally try to do 2,000 words per chapter . There's vets in my family but I refuse to join the military so I have no idea if the rankings are right and I also low key don't care.

Cloud has been fooling around with the one and only General Sephiroth for like the past month. 

And it was like...weird. 

He hasn't told Zack about it yet, out of fear that his friend may believe him to be trying to sleep his way into SOLDIER. But then again Zack seems too sweet to have that be his first thought.

But who knows. 

Cloud had met the general when he was yelled at by a supervisor to take some paperwork to him. Paperwork that his supervisor was supposed to turn in the day before. Cloud had a break in between classes, since Shinra's on site high school for underaged employees ran more like a college than a high school. When he had shown up , Sephiroth's secretary rolled her eyes and informed Sephiroth of a infantryman who wanted to drop off Commander Daily's paperwork. 

When he first walked into the room Sephiroth seemed annoyed but once he finally looked up he paused and watched Cloud for a moment. 

And Cloud watched him right back. 

How in the shit was he 19 and looked like that and ran a whole army. 

What the fuck.

Is this like a joke? Do the Gods just want Cloud to hate himself more than he already does? It's not like Cloud is suddenly going to glow up during the next two years. 

He finally broke out of it once Sephiroth addressed him. 

"At ease cadet." 

Cloud had forgotten he was even saluting in the first place. 

They talked for a bit. The general reassured Cloud that it wasn't his fault Commander Daily was irresponsible. Then he started asking Cloud about his classes, and explained he was mostly curious because he grew up with a private tutor. 

Long story short Cloud doesn't understand how he left that office no longer being a virgin either but he wasn't upset about it. 

Cloud burrito'ed himself and sighed. Sephiroth has a small bedroom attached to his office for whenever he works well into the night. He was laying in the bed in that room while watching late night adult cartoons. 

Never would he ever had thought he'd be in this kind of position before. He wasn't exactly sure what they were, or if it was even necessary to put a label on it in the first place. 

All he knew was that the free food was nice. 

The soft clicks of Sephiroth's keyboard could be heard, along with the occasional sigh. Cloud wasn't sure exactly what Sephiroth was up to but he knew it was tedious and the last thing that he wanted to be doing with Cloud so close. 

It definitely sucked that he was so busy this time around. They ordered food and had dinner together and fooled around for a bit but then he immediately had to get back to work. 

Cloud took a shower, changed into one of Sephiroth's Shinra sweaters that fit him like a tent, and has been laying down and relaxing ever since. 

Which felt nice since his bunk in the barracks was trash. 

How the fuck does an office bedroom have a better set up than his actual bedroom. 

He didn't even have a bedroom he had a bunk with a tiny hard pillow and thin green blanket . 

Whatever. 

Cloud snuggled into the blankets more and sighed, attempting to relax his muscles. 

He ended up relaxing a lil too much cause he was fast asleep when he suddenly felt Sephiroth warp his arms around him and sigh.

He wiggled a bit to face the general and looked up. Sephiroth placed a small kiss on his forehead before allowing himself to fully sink into the bed. 

"What were ya workin' on?" 

"Nothing, it's just I had to do both mine and Genesis' work. So it took longer than usual." 

"Is Lieutenant Rhapsodos alright?" 

Sephiroth sighed, "He's fine he just suddenly had to leave so I had to pick up some of his work. " He brushed Cloud's hair back with his hand , "But it should be all set now, next time I'm throwing it at Angeal." 

Cloud chuckled, "Isn't Lieutenant Hewley busy trying to wrangle Zack's crackhead ass?" 

He hummed, "I suppose so, either way Genesis is going to have pay." 

Cloud chuckled again before eventually going ahead and falling back asleep.

Between Zack and Sephiroth Cloud has felt a lot better lately. He's normally pretty sad and withdrawn but Zack's happy go lucky behavior and Sephiroth's soft and comforting one has provided a comfortable environment for Cloud.  
How his time at Shinra ended up being so perfect Cloud would never know


End file.
